


Sleepy

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu tries and fails, his boy is just too damn cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, so fucking what?!  
> It's cute though!!!!!
> 
> COMMENTS

"Will you pay attention, you little varmint?"  
Yondu snapped as he thumped the back of Peter's head. The little boy whined loudly as he swatted the blue hand away. 

They were on the main deck, and Yondu was trying to teach his boy how to work the control panel; telling him which buttons should and shouldn't be touched. Peter sat on the floor clutching Yondu's ankle, while the Captain continued with his lecture about how important this piece of technology is. 

"I can't helps it." He whined in between a yawn. "You snored so loud that I didn't get much sleep, Papa."  
Peter said tiredly as he rubbed his green eyes awake. 

Yondu grunted.

"No one asked ya' to sleep with us."  


The boy somehow manage to get past the night duty Ravagers and make his way into the Captain's and First Mate's quarters. The little twerp climbed over the sleeping bodies, kicking Yondu where it hurts in the process. The Centaurian grumbled lowly, but pulled their little boy under the covers, he watched as the kid cuddled into Kraglin's bare chest.  
It was...nice. 

Yondu looked down at Peter, who still had his arms looped around the blue-skinned man's giant boot. 

Peter could only smile and peer up at his Papa, his eyes getting heavier within each passing minute. 

Yondu sighed sharply as he scooped up the kid and put him over his shoulder, Peter threw his arms around the captain's neck and rested his tired head on his shoulders. 

"C'mon, you little troublemaker."

/:/:/:/:/:

Kraglin was a cold man, yet it didn't really take a whole lot to get him soft and mushy, so when entered his shared room and saw Peter and Yondu cuddled up together, he nearly exploded from the amount of cuteness those two gave. 

The walked over to the boys, he gave Yondu a peck on the cheek and Peter a ruffle of his hair. 

Then left the two to sleep.


End file.
